Läsnä
by Kiemura14
Summary: Summary: Shepardin kuolema jättää jäljen. Pohdintoja, elämää ja kuolemaa sodan jälkeen.


**Läsnä**

Joku vielä haluaisi antaa patsaalle sädekehän. Shepard oli sellainen. Hänet oli helppo nähdä pyhimyksenä, pelastajana. Jumalan poikana. Garrukselle Shepard oli kuitenkin ollut ihminen, outo, tuttu, ystävä. Hän yrittää kääntää kuulonsa pois huhuista, ajatuksista, että joku vielä rakentaisi Komentajalle temppelin. Kirkon. Shepard oli ollut tapakristitty, mutta edes extranetin syvyydet eivät osanneet selittää, mikä merkitys veressä kastetulla saarnaajalla oli ihmisille. Sitä paitsi, Shepard on samankaltaisempi Athamen kanssa, soturi samassa sodassa. Pah, samaa tomua ja pötyä kaikki. Garrus ei silti ole vihainen, vaikka hän ei itse löydä uskosta samaa tukea kuin muut.

Garrukselle oli luvattu kiertue Ranskan rannikkoseuduille ja Lontooseen. Shepardin lapsuuteen, mutta mies ei ollut koskaan pitänyt lupaustaan. Britannian slummit ovat harmaita näyttöruudulle piirtyvissä kuvissa, mutta Normandia ja Bretagnen kalliorannat ja vanhat kaupungit vaikuttivat viehättäviltä. Shepard oli haikeasti maininnut ulapalle kurkottelevan luostarin. Garrus huokaa. Sitä tuskin on enää olemassa.

Garrus ei voinut kohdata noita paikkoja yksin. Siksi hän lähti Maasta heti hautajaisten jälkeen. Garrus muistaa hyvin päivän, jolloin hän yhdessä muiden kanssa kantoi kevyttä arkkua.

Patsastakaan Garrus ei ole koskaan nähnyt luonnossa. Se oli istutettu paikoilleen hänen lähtönsä jälkeen. Patsas on ihan tarpeeksi hyvä. Shepardista on olemassa tuhansia valokuvia. Niiden avulla taitelija oli onnistunut taitavasti raapimaan kiveen kaikki oikeat piirteet ja pienen ikuiseksi jäätyneen hymyn. Garrus yrittää kuvitella hymyilevän hahmon vierelleen, mutta tieto siitä, että se ei koskaan tulisi tapahtumaan kadottaa harhakuvan.

Hän sulkee selaimen. Lupaa jälleen kerran itselleen, että tämä olisi viimeinen ilta, jolloin hän yrittäisi turhaan etsiä Shepardia maailman muistista, tuhansista tarinoista. Niistä yksikään ei kertonut tarpeeksi, eivätkä edes valokuvat poistaneet kihelmöintiä hänen sisältään.

Ihmisillä on sanonta, oli Shepard sanonut ja napannut Garruksesta kuvan. "Kuva kertoo enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa." Mutta maailmassa ei ole tarpeeksi kuvia herättämään Shepardia eloon. Ei tarpeeksi muistuttamaan, miltä mies todella näytti, millainen hän oli. Miten hän asetti sanansa suojakseen ja muiden tueksi, miten hän heitti sanansa pois ja tarttui aseeseen.

Videoita Garrus ei uskalla katsoa.

Hän hiipii varovaisesti sänkyynsä, kuin aaveen, hengen ajamana. Pieni ääni hänen päänsä sisällä kertoo, että ei mene viikkoakaan, ennen kuin hän taas viettää iltaansa näin. Yksin. Liian rajattuna varjoihin, muistoihin, jotka päivä päivältä lipuivat kauemmaksi. Shepardin hauta on tyhjä ja kuin kiusoitellen, mies ei suostu jättämään Garrusta rauhaan.

Ehkä hän menisi Maahan sittenkin. Kulkisi haudalle, patsaan varjoon. Viimeisen kerran asettaisi typeryksissään lahjan miehelle, joka ei sitä saisi. Kääntäisi selkänsä aseveljelleen, kävelisi pois laajoja katuja pitkin.

Lähtisi tähtiin.

Ja vannoisi, että ei koskaan palaisi takaisin.

* * *

Valokuvat ovat Liaran idea. Glyph oli ottanut sen, parhaimman, mutta kuvien ottamisen traditio oli lähtenyt liikkeelle Shepardin toimesta. Hän nappasi ensimmäiset varoen, sivusta. Kuin peläten, että kameran kohde säikähtäisi kiiltävää objektiivia.

Ashleystä on vain muutama kuva. Niistä suurin osa on sivusta, muutama takaa. Nainen oli tallentunut suoraan muotokuvaan vain kolme kertaa. Kaksi niistä olivat alimmalta kannelta. Juroja, mutta jokin sotilaan asennossa on rentoutunutta. Shepardilla oli silmää, mutta Normandyn sinisenharmaa seinä ei silti tunnu luonnolliselta taustalta.

Viimeinen kuva oli edeltänyt Ashleyn kuolemaa vain muutamalla päivällä. Aivan kuin Komentaja olisi arvannut, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Ja vaikka Liara tietää, että se ei ole mahdollista, kuva saa hänet värähtämään. Ashley istuu somasti Shepardin sängyllä. On vaikea muistaa niitä aikoja hymähtämättä. Kuinka kateellinen Liara oli ollutkaan.

Ashley on myös yhdessä ryhmäkuvassa. Se on sotilaallinen, synkkä. Jokainen Normandyn jäsen seisoo suorassa, vakavat ilmeet kasvoillaan. Liarakin oli onnistunut peittämään levottomuutensa, vaikka tuntemattomien keskellä seisominen tuntui silloin pelottavalta. Hänen vierellään oli seisonut kaksi miestä, joiden nimiä hän ei koskaan muista. Ne löytyvät kuitenkin kuvan toiselta puolelta, jonne Shepardin nojaava käsiala on tunnollisesti kirjannut kaikkien nimet.

Liara oli kysynyt, miksi Shepard otti kuvia. Miksi hän maksoi maltaita, että ne kehitettiin fyysiseen muotoon?

Shepard oli tarttunut hänen käteensä ja vetänyt Liaran ensimmäiselle kannelle, omaan huoneeseensa. Mies oli jättänyt hänet nojailemaan ovensuuhun. Komentaja oli sitten laskeutunut polvilleen ja kaivanut sänkynsä alta kaksi laatikkoa.

Toisessa oli ryhmäkuvia, yksittäisiä potretteja. Välähdyksiä Shepardin matkoilta, vaikka hän kertoi, että suurimmasta osasta tuntemiaan paikkoja Shepard ei ollut saanut kuvia. Niitä oli silti paljon. Heidän sormensa koskivat Citadelin kiiltäviä hissikuiluja, tähtitaivaita ja tuhatta ja yhtä kuvaa Maasta, sen eri kulmista. Komentaja oli ottanut myös omakuvia. Osa miehen ikuistaneista välähdyksistä oli kuitenkin selkeästi muiden ottamia. Ajan venyessä eteenpäin Shepard veti erikseen esiin Liaran omia kuvia. Niissä oli monia, joissa Liara ei edes tiennyt olleensa kuvattavana.

Toisessa laatikossa oli vain kuolleita.

Menneitä.

Sodan jälkeen oli ollut helppo tietää, millä Shepardin arkku täyttää.

* * *

Zaeedilla on vain yksi kuva Shepardista. Se on otettu Omegan räkäisimmän katubaarin fuksianpunaisessa hämärässä. Molemmat ovat siinä selkeästi juopuneita. Zaeed istuu suoremmassa kuin Shepard, mutta juomisen jatkuessa hän oli se, joka ensimmäisenä katosi pöydän alle. Aamulla Zaeed ei edes tiennyt oikeaa katua, jolla oli vapaansa viettänyt. Shepard oli nauranut Zaeedille, koputtanut virnuillen seinää. Huoneessa kaikui, ja Zaeed kertoi, että Jessie auttaisi Komentajaa mielellään menemään helvettiin.

Shepard oli lähtenyt. Zaeed löysi valokuvan omnitoolistaan vasta kuukausia myöhemmin.

Nykyään hän ottaa sen esiin vain kerskailleekseen. Olipahan siitäkin päänsärystä jotain hyötyä.

* * *

Lopulta kaikki olivat tulleet Shepardin hautajaisiin. Joker, Samara ja Javik olivat ainoita, jotka olivat edes aikoneet kieltäytyä. Javik sanoi, että Shepardin nimen lisääminen seinälle oli ollut tarpeeksi. Tali oli metsästänyt miehen ja raahannut takaisin Maahan. Samara oli vedonnut kiireisiin, mutta ilmestynyt yllättäen paikalle päivää aiemmin.

Joker sanoi, että yksi kerta oli riittänyt hänelle. EDI:n katse oli kertonut hänelle tarpeeksi.

Ei hän katunut Lontooseen menemistä. Oli mielenkiintoista katsella raunioituneita taloja, saattuetta varten siivottuja katuja. Siviilejä oli kaupungissa vieläkin vähän. Hekin seisoivat yhtä kivisesti kuin sotilaat. Hiljaa, tuijottaen. Onneksi edes muutama lapsi oli onnistunut rikkomaan rauhaa. Se oli ollut liian keinotekoista.

Ette te Shepardia tunteneet.

Joker oli halunnut kävellä koko matkan. Amiraali Hackett kielsi. Normandyn jäsenet eivät väittäneet vastaan, eivätkä estelleet, kun EDI:n avustuksella Joker karkotti saattajansa. Javik oli välähtänyt vihreää, kun turvamiehet olivat yrittäneet sukeltaa miehistön keskuuteen hakemaan häntä pois.

Lentäjä ei tunne syyllisyyttä siitä, että hänen askeleensa hidastivat kulkueen matkaa. Antaa muiden katsoa, antaa Hackettin ja muun päällystön odottaa. Hän vajosi mietteisiinsä.

Jälkeenpäin oli helppo nauraa sille, että jopa hautapaikan sijainnin päättäminen oli saanut aikaan riitoja. Amiraali Andersonille oli varattu omansa paikasta, johon hänen sukulaisiaan oli kaivettu. Osa sanoi, että Shepard saisi nukkua siellä. Hackett ja Kaidan varsinkin olivat olleet kuin Liittouman kunnian vahtikoiria. Myös Liara oli epäröiden kannattanut ehdotusta. Garrus puolestaan oli tiennyt Shepard lapsuuden suosikkipaikan, syrjäisen riutuneen puiston. Ei sopiva paikka kunniavieraalleen, ei ainakaan kenenkään muun kuin hänen ja Javikin mielestä. Tosin Talin ja muiden, EDI:n, ehdottaessa Citadelin sädepaikkaa, oli Prothean vaihtanut mieltään.

Joker protestoi kaikkia. Riita venyi kuukausiin.

Lopulta kukaan ei saanut tahtoaan läpi.

Päällystö osoitti paikan, jonne kaikki Lontoon taistelijat saisivat haudan perheiden niin halutessa. Normandyn jäseniltä ei kysytty. Shepard menisi sinne.

Keskelle.

Ainakin galaksi antoi sen verta periksi, että kaikki tunnustivat miehen merkityksen.

Ilman häntä ei olisi ihmisyyttä, ei olisi muutakaan ajattelevaa, rakastavaa, elämää. Ei olisi laitakaupunkia, jolle hautausmaa rakennettiin.

* * *

Talille haudat eivät ole tuttuja. Hänen Laivastossaan ruumiit saatetaan tuhkana avaruuden hiljaisuuteen. Yksikään elollinen ei ole toista suurempi, merkittävämpi. Tai ainakin niin sanottiin, kun tuhka katosi pimeyteen. Tuo tähtipeitto oli kaikkien quarianien viimeinen koti. Kaidan osaisi kuitenkin hyvin selittää, mihin arkkua tarvittiin ja Liaran suru puki sanoiksi hyvin sen, mitä vaaleahkon puun taakse kätkeytyi.

He selasivat valokuvia yhdessä. Kaidan puhui pehmeästi, Liara nauraen. Tali ei oikein osannut sanoa mitään, mutta kaikki ne tarinat välähtivät kiteinä hänen mielessään. Leijuen. Kuin Shepard viimeistä kertaa matkalla Citadeliin. Siksi Tali laittoi korttinsa lainehtivan mäen puolelle. Sen, jota Javik, Garrus ja Shepard olivat juosseet alamäkeen.

Nuori Amiraali ei ole pettynyt, kun hänen ehdotuksensa ei mene läpi. Paikka kuin paikka. Shepardia voi muistaa missä vain, muitakin.

Parhaiten Shepard kuvastuu Talin kotitalon pihamaalle. Keskelle kuivunutta maata ja kivikkoa, juuri siihen kohtaan, jossa Legion oli aikoinaan kaatunut polvilleen. Shepard oli istunut paikalla hiljaa, ennen kuin velvollisuudet kuiskivat hänet takaisin laivalleen.

Tali tekee sormistaan kuvakehyksen. Auringonlasku on kaunein kaikista tähänastisista. Hän jaksaa pidellä sormiaan monta sydämenlyöntiä. Hengittäminen on helppoa. Se jaksaa aina ihmetyttää häntä. Nyt tunne on niin vahva, että Tali istuu alas kivelle, talonsa varjoon. Maailma on kaunis. Niin kaunis, että sitä ei voi kukaan koskaan kuvailla. Se vain tyhjentää hänet.

Ei kuitenkaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

Tuulessa kuulee lähestyvien askeleiden kaikua. Tali kääntyy, mutta ketään ei ilmesty hänen luokseen. Hän nousee ja etsii, mutta ei löydä ketään. On helppo päättää, että ääni oli vain harhaa. Tai ehkä joku harva eläin oli onnistunut eksymään tälle kielekkeelle.

Huomenna hän istuttaisi kukkia.

* * *

Sota tuo mukanaan katkeruutta. Vihaa. On ironista, että Javikille se paljasti rauhan. Hän ei piilota menneisyyttään, vaan kohtaa sen. Kuolema ei toisi kunniaa, vaan unta ja lepoa. Oli kestänyt viikkoja ennen kuin hän oli hyväksynyt sen, hän, kansansa viimeinen ääni. Unettomien päivien aikana oli tuntunut siltä, että hän ei ollut saanut sanotuksi yhtään mitään.

Aivan yllättäen hän oli löytänyt lohtua.

Se oli ollut hänelle niin tuntematonta, että Liaran oli tarvinnut selittää, mitä tunne oli. Konsepti muuttui häilyvästä henkäyksestä pistoksi, joka tuntui samaan aikaan kivulta ja lempeältä kosketukselta. Vain muutama väsynyt toverin katse oli kertonut hänelle totuuden. Kyllä hän sai vietyä viestinsä, paljastettua kaiken tarpeellisen. Kunnia tulikin hänen äänestään, hänen neuvoistaan, hänen muistoistaan. Hän kirjoitti ne ylös, ärtyneesti selitti Liaralle. Vastasi Komentajalle, silloin kun Komentaja oli vielä elossa.

Sodan päättävänä iltana Shepard oli antanut Javikille mahdollisuuden. Viimeinen huuto Komentajan perään oli jäänyt kaikumaan Javikin mieleen, mutta kaikesta huolimatta hän on kiitollinen.

Nyt Javik on löytänyt sotilaansa.

On aika liittyä takaisin heidän joukkoonsa.

* * *

Kaksi naista kohtaa käytävällä. Kumpikin esittää, että he eivät tunne toisiaan. Molemmat kuitenkin katsovat silmiin. Mirandan kasvoilla on jäinen hymy. Jack saa omansa näyttämään melkein lämpimältä, mutta siinä on liikaa hammasta.

Jack menee oppilaidensa pariin. Opeteltavaa riittää eliniäksi tai ainakin Jack pystyy hetkittäin uskottelemaan itselleen niin. Harjoitteluhuoneen täyttää mäkättävä kakofonia. Lapset ovat levottomia, ja Jackistä tuntuu kuin hänen päänsä räjähtäisi. Mitä sitten, jos he selvisivät taisteluista, tuskanhuudoista ja savusumusta, joka oli tehty palavan maailman tuhkasta? Mitä sitten? Ette te tiedä mitään taistelusta.

Ehkä jotain.

Jack voi kiittää Shepardia siitä, että lähes kaikki Jackin oppilaista ovat elossa. Lontoon taistelu oli ollut tarpeeksi nopeasti ohi. Jack oli katsellut sitä sivulinjoilta. Ainakin taktisesti. Hän ei kuitenkaan tunne pisaraakaan siitä kuvitellusta syyllisyydestä, jonka Miranda oli hänen hartailleen yrittänyt asettaa. Naikkonen oli kehdannut sanoa, että Jack olisi ollut hyödyllisempi keskeisemmällä alueella.

Shepard hoiti voiton kotiin kunnialla. Hän olisi varmaan kulkenut tarvittaessa taistelun läpi yksin. Pelkällä halveksunnalla ja liike-energialla, jota ei olisi voinut mikään pysäyttää.

Jack voisi ensi viikolla viedä Shepardille viskiä. Lasillisen. Pullo tulisi kalliiksi.

Maanantaina hän kuuntelee ruohonleikkurien jyrinää. On niin aikainen aamu, että muita vieraita ei ole niin paljon kuin kenttä pahimmillaan itseensä vetää. Ilmassa on silti myös turhaa parkumista, hitaasti liikkuvien ihmisten ääniä. Jack vetää mutkat suoriksi, hyppää tilapäisen kettinkiaidan yli. Yksi paheksuva katse laskeutuu häneen, mutta vanhuksen inho on väliaikaista. Hänen huomionsa siirtyy nopeasti puiseen ristiin.

Patsas on varjostava, mutta maa sen alla tulvii valoa. Ainoastaan hiekkakentän tässä osassa tuikkumeri velloo valtoimenaan. Sen läpi on tehty muutamia polkuja, mutta aivan patsaan juureen ei mene tietä.

Tummatukkaisen naisen tunnistaa kaukaa. Miten lie, sirosti, Miranda on paikalleen päässyt, koskettamaan kiveen kaiverrettuja kirjaimia? Onko sillä edes väliä? Jack voi tehdä oman reittinsä.

Hän ei potki kynttilöitä nurin, mutta ei ole kovin varovainenkaan. Liekit ovat niin hauraita, että ne eivät edes yritä sytyttää hänen housunsa lahkeita. Miranda kääntyy. Hänen kasvonsa ovat samanlaiset kuin aina ennenkin. Tuttu ilme, olemus. Jack tunnustaa, että joskus heissä kahdessa on jotain samaa.

Miranda moittii vanhaa ystäväänsä. Opettajatar ei välitä, ei vastaa. Kaivaa vain viskipullon ylisuuren takkinsa suojista ja avaa sen korkin. Yllättäen hän ei painakaan sitä huulilleen, vaan ojentaa sen kepeästi Mirandalle. Hän ottaa sen vastaan vain tilanteen saaman oudon käänteen takia. Ottaa huikat. Jack ei varmaankaan muista Citadelissa vietetyn juhlan kulkua kunnolla, sillä hän ällistyy siitä, että Miranda osaa juoda alkoholinsa.

Jack kaivaa lasin toisesta taskustaan.

"Miksi et kertonut heti, että sinulla on lasi?" Miranda huokaa.

Jack nappaa pullonsa takaisin ja Miranda antaa sen mennä. Jack ottaa itsekin maistiaiset suoraan pullon suusta, napauttaa sitten lasia harkiten. Ihan hyvää, hänen kasvonsa sanovat. Ei mitään vuosikertaa, ei mitään rikkaiden lellipentujen juomaa. Hän kaataa viimein annoksen lasiin.

"Shepardille."

Hän tokaisee, laskee lasin alas heikosti aamuvalossa palavien kynttilöiden sekaan.

Miranda nyökkää.

"Shepardille."

Shepard on aina läsnä.

Vaikka lasiin hän ei koske.


End file.
